Peter Vs Sylar
by DetectiveKaty
Summary: Another thing for them to fight over, a girl. This is my first heroes fic and would appreciate some reviews whether to say good chapter or tips for storylines...
1. Chapter 1

Anna walked into the library. She was dying to get her hands on a copy of "Activating evolution" by Chandra Suresh. Anna headed for the librarian's desk.  
"Excuse me, do you have a copy of "Activating evolution" by Chandra Suresh"  
Anna asked the eldery woman.  
"Yes we have one copy which that young man is reading" the librarian pointed to a young man with short black hair who had his back to them.

Anna walked over to him.  
"Excuse me, sorry I was wondering if you could tell me when you finish the book as I've been dying to read it since it hit the shops.  
Gabriel turned to look at her. She was of medium height, short red hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes. While keeping his eyes on her he said "We could read it together".

So Anna spent the whole morning sharing the book with Gabriel in the library. Gabriel wondering if she possessed a power. The only power she was displaying was that something made him keep looking at her. Anna also found herself every now and then looking at him.

At lunch time Anna got up and picked up her bag.  
"I should be going now, thanks for sharing the book". Gabriel got up clumsly.  
"Actually I should be going as well. I I don't suppose you'd be interested in having lunch with me?" he stuttered.

Anna smiled "I'd love to but there's one problem". Gabriel frowned "What"  
"I don't know your name" Anna laughed. Relief filled Gabriel's eyes "Gabriel Grey" he held his hand out for her to shake "Anna Taylor"  
she shook his hand.

"So do you have a power?" Gabriel asked Anna as they ate their lunch of burger and fries on a bench. Anna shook her head "Unfortunately no, I thought I did and Chandra, the author, he did tests on me but it turns out to be just a very high IQ".

Gabriel's eyes widened with surprise. He wished he could meet Chandra Suresh. Gabriel was so sure he had a power but he didn't want to look as if he was using Anna to meet him. Gabriel forced himself to regain his composure, pushing his glasses further back on his nose and carried on eating.

Anna told him about her work as a scientist and how one day she hoped to invent a way so everyone had their own ability. Gabriel told her about his work as a watchmaker.

After lunch Anna gave him her phone number "Call me.  
Then she was gone. Gabriel knew he had to see her again, but a strong wind came and blew the piece of paper out of his hand, into the air and it far away.

He needed to see her again, she was his soulmate.

That night Anna went to see her brother. peter, the hospice nurse, let her in as Ray, her brother was end stage, he stayed in bed all the time now.

"How is he today?" Anna asked Peter.  
"I think he's near the end now" peter said looking down at his shoes.  
"Hey hey you're the one who I need from not the other way round". Anna laughed trying not to cry.

She knew Peter had gotten close to Ray and they were both going to be saddened by his death.

After Anna finished her visit, Ray had asked her to stay the night. he wanted her to be there for his "Final nap".

Anna saw peter shivering on the couch. Peter always slept there but that night the heating wasn't working. He looked up at Anna "Where you sleeping?"

Anna sighed "The floor I guess" she put her bag down on the coffee table.  
"No you sleep on the couch I'll take the floor" Peter said and they swapped.

"Peter it's cold could you warm me up. Body temperature I mean" Anna quickly added.

"Sure" he smiled and so they slept holding each other close to keep warm.  
Anna soon nodded off but Peter couldn't sleep.

How can I sleep when my soulmate is in my arms? Peter thought.

Over a couple of years now he had been getting to know her from when they celebrated Ray's first all clear to when she cried for hours in his arms after relapses. Sure he felt but she is his soulmate.

He knew it was wrong but you don't choose your soulmate. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Anna and Peter woke the next day they discovered Ray had passed away in his sleep.

Whilst they waited for a doctor arrive to write the death certificate Peter cradled Anna in his arms as she cried.

"He's gone, he's gone" she whispered over and over.

Once Ray's body had been taken away Anna started putting all of his things in bags.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, concerned about her behaviour.

"I'm taking all of his things to my apartment to sort through as the landlord told me last night to clear the place once Ray had gone". Tears pricked Anna's eyes as she thought about Ray not only being gone but she would never see him again.

Peter thought how heartless the landlord was being but put the thoughts aside and helped Anna finish packing all of Ray's things.

As Anna got to the car Peter took her car keys. She looked at him in surprise.

"Let me drive" Peter said as to explain his taking of her keys. Anna just got in beside him.

The main reason why he was driving was because of the shock and devastion Ray's death had caused her but he did have a selfish reason. Once he said goodbye now he'd never see her again.

When they got to her apartment building Peter insisted on carrying all of Ray's belongings up for Anna. Whilst Peter was inside taking up the last of Ray's things Anna stepped out of her car and looking up the road saw Gabriel walking towards her.

Gabriel was taken aback to seeing Anna. He was having a stroll pondering his Chandra Suresh dilemma and then out f the blue there was his angel, Anna. He could see she had been crying

but to him looked beautiful.

"Hey Anna!" he smiled

"I would have called but I lost your number"

She gave him a small smile

"Hey Gabriel" she fished in her bag and wrote down again for him her number.

"Here you go be careful next time" she said hoping Gabriel would go so she could have a le down

"Anna are you OK?" Gabriel asked looking very concerned for her, Anna didn't want to admit the way he seemed to be enclosing her with his concern and care was attractive.

"My brother died" she told him.

Gabriel looked horried "I'm so sorry" then he held her in his arms.

And that was when Anna fell for Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna didn't want her embrace with Gabriel to end. She felt safe, protected and knew when it ended she would have to start going through Ray's things and plan his funeral.

Gabriel also didn't want it to end. After losing her phone number and thinking he'd never see her again here she was in his arms. But he had to let go.

When he let go he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes

"Let me help you" he said in a voice like honey

Anna nodded then she remembered Peter was inside waiting for her and he had been so sympathic and caring. Sure most of that was part of his job description but she felt he was going over and above the call of duty.

"Could you call me like a couple of days Gabriel I just want to have a lie down and have a chnace to get my head together" Anna sighed. She didn't really want him to go but she knew this was the right decsion giving the current circumstances.

Gabriel looked sad but did as Anna said he left her and decided he would phone her in 2 days and invite her out to coffee. He also knew he had to put her number straight into hs phone. He wasn't going to lose her again.

Anna walked into her apartment and found Peter had emptied all the boxes for her and folded all the clothes neatly on the coffee table, the other items in piles on the floor.

"Peter thank you so much" she smiled at him then began going through some photos.

"I can stay and help you with the rest of Ray's things if you want?" Peter asked, hoping she would say yes. Please say yes.

"Peter this a journey I must take alone. But I appreciate everything you have done for me"

Anna walked over to Peter and hugged him.

To Anna her hug was a show of thanks for everything Peter had done. To Peter it meant goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later Gabriel phoned Anna.

"Hey it's Gabriel" he said in what to Anna sounded a rather husky sexy voice.

"Hey, how you are?" Anna asked. She was glad Gabriel phoned as she needed a distraction, she was starting to feel more like herself but she knew she probably would never get over losing Ray.

"I was wondering if you like to have a drink with me?" Gabriel asked. As he asked the question his palms began to sweat. It had been a long time since he'd asked a girl out.

"I'd love to!" Anna sighed. She coudn't wait to see him again.

Anna made her way to the bar and caught sight of Gabriel waving to her from a table.

Anna grinned and waved back as she made her way over. Gabriel stood as she reached the table he had been saving for them.

"Hi" he grinned and ,not really sure how to greet her, gave a her a quick hug.

"Hey" she hugged him back then sat down.

"I got something for you" Gabriel exclaimed. He couldn't wait to see her reaction. He had been lovingly restoring a watch for her.

Gabriel pulled out a red velvet box and placed in the centre of the table. He loved how Anna's eyes lit up in surprise and delight.

Anna picked it up ad opened it slowly. The watch was a thing of beauty, a piece of art.

The strap was a oak brown that seemed to compliment the skin tone of her wrist, the face was like a pure ivory shade, enclosed with a gold metal surround. It was basic yet elegant. Her mind even flashed with images of Gabriel working on it.

Anna looked up at him and smiled. Her heart was beating faster and it was all down to a man who a few days ago was a stranger.

"May I?" he asked, signalling to put it on her wrist for her. Anna was feeling so flustered that all she could do is nod.

As Gabriel put it on Anna's wrist she watched him. Once it was on her wrist Gabriel took hold of her hand and kissed it.

Anna felt things were going a bit too fast but her heart told her to enjoy this romantic moment and who knows what knowing Gabriel Gray could lead to or what he was capable of.

If anyone knew that then who knows how the future could have been changed. A future where he begins to call himself Sylar.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel walked Anna back to her apartment. As they walked together he held her hand. He didn't want to let her go.

"I had a great time tonight" Anna laughed when they reached her apartment building.

"Me too" he whispered as he stood infront of her, bent down slighty and gently kissed her lips.

Anna felt her whole body tingle with excitement. She had hoped he would do this but didn't want to push him as the night had been perfect. She gently kissed him back as he wrapped his arms round her.

When Gabriel let go he began to blush.

"I hope that wasn't too forward for you. I I get a bit shy with women" Gabriel looked at his shoes

"It was perfect and I enjoy being with you" Anna smiled. To Anna he was like a breath of fresh air. She'd never met a man like Gabriel. Nor would she again.

When they parted company Anna got to her apartment and found Peter's number by the phone. She had been meaning to call him to tell him when Ray's funeral was. Anna decided to call him.

"Petrelli residence" A male voice answered, one that wasn't Peter's.

"Umm hey is Peter there?" Anna asked twisting the phone cord round her index finger

"No he's out with his girlfriend" the voice informed her. Anna felt the cord unwrap round her finger. She didn't say anything for a moment as she was surprised by the fact this information kinda hurt.

"Hello! Are you still there?" the voice queried.

"Yes yes sorry to have disturbed you" Anna apologised wanting to put the phone down.

"No problem have a good evening and vote Petrelli!" the voice laughed. Anna frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Nathan, Nathan petrelli I'm standing in the election to become Senator"

"Oh right well I was going to anyway I really should go"

"Bye"

"Bye Nathan"


End file.
